


Caring Is Not An Advantage

by RBnC



Series: Good-bye [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain seems to fit Mycroft's mood as he stands in the graveyard again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring Is Not An Advantage

Mycroft stares at the headstone in front of him in silence. The only thing that disrupts the still air around the graveyard is Mrs. Hudson’s sniffles. The brunet is glad that the older woman had calmed down.

“It’s not fair.” She chokes out.

“I know it’s not.”

Mycroft thinks the world is out to get him. First he has to pretend his brother died, and then he had to bury Dr. Watson and watch his brother fall apart. After finding his little brother dead in his flat, he’d had to listen to Molly tell him Gregory had been shot in the line of duty. Molly. The Mortician.

“Why do the good have to die young?”

“I don’t know.” He rubs his thumb back and forth on her hand that’s resting through his.

They’re under the hill. The one where John and Sherlock had been buried together. The hill Greg is now buried underneath as well.

There’s a large willow tree covering over half the hill, guarding Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson from the light rain pouring down. He thinks that the weather is appropriate to how he feels. He feels like nothing is going to make him feel better. Nothing will ever make him stop hurting.

Mycroft wishes he could have followed his own advice;

Caring is _not_ an advantage.


End file.
